Tsuki no Jutsu
by Nikita-sama
Summary: Mi pequeña flor de cerezo, ¿qué escondes detrás de esa sonrisa timida?. Secretos que me atormentan pero planeo descubrir. Lemon por aqui, lemon por allá. Pero no en todos los capitulos jaja
1. The sword

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, (¡¿por qué?!) agradezco a CLAMP por su creación, (¡¿por qué no pueden ser míos?!) , bueno la historia si me pertenece… (¡Vaya! Comenzaba a pensar que todos los créditos se los daría a CLAMP) ah etto… nada más por agregar. Gracias por leer, dejen review ¿si? (*poniéndose dramática* porque yo…quiero seguir escribiendo, y… necesito motivación, donen un review a esta pobre niña de 5 atrapada en el cuerpo de una adolescente) **

* * *

**Día uno: **_**vacaciones de invierno, residencia de Eriol Hiragizawa en Inglaterra. **_

- Entonces contuvo la respiración, cuando vio al fantasma de su esposa en el umbral de la puerta… - narró Eriol con voz siniestra, obteniendo algunos gritos de terror, por parte de su publico. –En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la silueta femenina estaba frente a su marido. El hombre no pudo pedir auxilio cuando su lengua fue arrebatada.

E-Eriol, p-por favor, detente – balbuceo Sakura desde una esquina de la sala.

Vamos Sakura, es solo un cuento de terror, nada real – comentó Naoko en tono conciliador. A decir verdad era espeluznante pero fascinante para la castaña, quien presto toda su atención al desenlace.

Sakurita, estas algo pálida… por favor despreocúpate, no pasara nada malo, es solo una leyenda – secundo Tomoyo, con gesto amable. La maga seguía temblando y abrazando sus rodillas.

Hiragizawa deja de atormentarla… - dijo una voz seria y cortante, Sakura tuvo un espasmo que la dejo quieta. El solo escucharlo hizo que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran, los pasos sobre la alfombra color vino le avisaron que pronto rodearía el sillón de cuero negro para cuatro personas y lo vería. Lo evadió al dirigirse a la cocina con la excusa de que debía traer el té para cenar, Yamazaki negó con la cabeza. Tomoyo siguió los pasos de su amiga y escucho la atenta invitación de su novio, para que Shaoran tomara asiento. Al entrar a la cocina vio a su prima mordiendo una barra de chocolate, como acostumbraba cuando estaba ansiosa, la abrazo de forma maternal mientras acariciaba su cabello y la arrullaba contra su pecho para calmarla.

Por favor, nada de emociones fuertes para el bebé – susurró la amatista y la maga se tragó las lágrimas, ella tenía razón, no debía arriesgar al pequeño ser que vivía en su vientre, por una impresión de su pasado.

Shaoran en cambio se había mantenido serio, verla fue impactante, ¿Cuánto puede cambiar una mujer en dos años? Se preguntó a si mismo, no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada, el suéter oscuro se adhería a ella y él notaba sus caderas, su cintura y su trasero. Lo único que no ha cambiado es su corte de cabello, pensó y sonrió de manera estupida, deseaba que quedara algo de aquella Sakura que dejó, en esa joven de 19 años que le acababa de arrebatar un suspiro. Pero nadie le había dicho que estaba embarazada, que sorpresa se llevaría.

Sakura entró en escena con una bandeja llena de pastelillos, Daidouji la seguía detrás con una bandeja y ocho tacitas para el té. Rika se puso de pie para ayudar a llenar las tazas con la bebida caliente, Naoko la imitó pero decidió que era mejor darle a cada quien su té y un pastelillo, Chiharu ni siquiera pudo moverse porque su novio, el mentiroso #1 se recostó en sus piernas.

Sakura ¿Cuántos pastelillos quieres? – Naoko llevaba en sus manos cinco pastelillos cubiertos de chocolate, esperaba que fueran suficientes para los antojos de su amiga. – le pongo cuatro cucharadas de azúcar a tu té, ¿verdad?

S-si, gracias, perdón estoy agotada – rió nerviosa.

De nada, pero con esto quiero asegurarme de ser la madrina de tu bebé – le guiño un ojo, Sakura seguía riendo, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Shaoran Lee dejo de respirar y casi tira su té, ¿hablaba en serio? ¿Sakura esperaba un bebé? ¿de quién? Miles de preguntas le asaltaron y saturaron su uso de razón. Tuvo que salir a la terraza, alegando que tenía una llamada telefónica para poder aspirar oxigeno. Sintió que perdía el equilibrio y se sujetó a la barra del balcón para no resbalar, pero aun así, trataba de parecer sereno. Eriol continuo con su relato sin importarle la ausencia del castaño, Sakura se remolineo un poco en el puff a lado de la chimenea y trató de contener sus nervios y temores. Porque ella era así y todo lo que decían, lo imaginaba.

La neblina se volvió espesa, el lamento de una mujer le rozó la nuca, se dispersó el vapor y vio con horror su propia mente, siendo su sangre bebida por una hermosa criatura de ojos verdes y labios rojos, el hombre se descompuso en lágrimas, esperaba que todo fuera una pesadilla. Se giró sobre sus talones y observó una escena donde violaba a una mujer y se dio asco; sin duda alguna ese castigo lo tenia bien merecido – Sakura tuvo nauseas, fue lo más rápido que pudo al baño, era una sensación mágica, verter todo en el excusado. Se dio un vistazo en el espejo, no había engordado mucho, bueno no es como si dos meses de gestación le fueran a crear una barriga enorme. Recordó las sabias palabras de su hermano mayor: _que estés en esas condiciones no justifica que debas comer como un moustro, si sigues así tendrás una barriga de 300 de diámetro_. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, había sido tan comprensivo con ella, si claro…

Shaoran lanzó una mirada de reojo para verificar la presencia de Sakura, el silloncito de estampado de tigre mostraba la ausencia de la oji-verde Se relajó un poco, estaba tenso. Él podría haber sido el padre de ese bebé, pero no la culpaba, la hirió de una manera terrible con media verdad y ella había dicho que no lo amaba más. Ni siquiera pudo articular palabra, jugaba demasiado bien y al igual que él supo herirle de la peor manera.


	2. The return & the dream parte I

**The return & the dream**

**Día dos: Mis**_** recuerdos no son precisamente míos, porque en cada uno esta ella y no puedo dormir porque cada uno acude a mí cuando parpadeo.**_

A las tres de la mañana, los relatos de terror llegaron a su fin. Naoko fue la última narradora con una leyenda sobre la llorona. Los bostezos se hicieron presentes y un intercambio de miradas cansadas dio por terminada la reunión en el living.

- Hey vean a Sakura, se quedó dormida - susurró Rika, Tomoyo le dedicó una mirada fugaz al ambarino y este asintió con un leve sonrojo.

Todos sonrieron y salieron de la sala. Yamazaki y Chiharu dormirían en la habitación del primer piso. Naoko y Rika salieron a la terraza con la esperanza de que esa noche nevara, el cielo estaba rojizo y nublado.

pienso que a la pequeña Sakura le haría bien descansar en su cama – Eriol se ofreció a llevarla a su habitación en el segundo piso, la amatista le hizo un mohín a Shaoran.

Yo puedo llevarla si quieres – murmuró el castaño, Eriol iba a protestar cuando su novia lo abrazó por la espalda.

Eriol, quiero enseñarte unos videos, pero los deje en el carro, ¿me acompañarías? – el ojiazul asintió comprendiendo sus intenciones.

Gracias Lee subiré en un rato para arroparla – afirmó Tomoyo.

Aspiró hondo con afán de serenarse y controlar los latidos de su corazón, a cada paso que daba se sentía sofocado. La cargo con facilidad, Sakura recargó su cabeza en el pecho del castaño y entre sus dedos arrugó el cuello de la camisa verde, que el muchacho vestía. Shaoran inhaló con más fuerza, como si de pronto el oxigeno se hubiera terminado y en vez de eso, solo captó la fragancia femenina.

En el quinto escalón, los nervios recorrieron el cuerpo del mago y le hicieron temblar levemente. _¿Qué haré si se despierta? Se preguntó_, no sabría que decir o hacer. Finalmente la recostó en su cama, el nudo en su garganta se desvaneció poco a poco. La contempló un instante más, deseaba tocarla y no se atrevió.

solo dormida, la veo tranquila – susurró una voz femenina, Shaoran se aparto bruscamente, desvió la mirada.

Yo… solo el traje a su cama - un sonrojo surco sus mejillas, no esperaba que alguien lo viera de esa manera.

Sugiero que le tomes la mano ahora…

¿qué? – preguntó con sorpresa ¿porqué Rika le pedía eso?, sin pensarlo tomo suavemente la mano de la maga, Sasaki asintió satisfecha.

A veces despierta con pesadillas, cuando se siente sola… desde ese incidente Tomoyo la ha cuidado como si fuera su madre… - la castaña tembló un poco al recordarlo todo. Lee trataba de descifrar su semblante con resultado nulo.

Sasaki ¿qué quieres decir con "incidente"? - Rika carraspeó, insegura. Sus labios se abrían y cerraban sin emitir sonido, ¿Cómo explicarle?

No creo ser la indicada para contártelo – tajo de inmediato.

Rika… - esta vez su voz fue dócil – si no lo haces tú ¿quién lo hará? – la chica negó, Shaoran noto que Rika tenía las manos en el pecho y se acongojo, sospechaba que no era nada bueno.

Nadie te lo dirá, preferimos dejarlo en el pasado – dicho esto sonrió melancólica y entró a la habitación de enfrente. No aparto la vista, estaba confundido, se giró hasta ver a su ex novia, nuevamente sintió una especie de taquicardia. Notó que sujetaba su mano y soltó un suspiro.

Fui un reverendo estupido cuando te hice eso… y ahora… serás madre, mi pequeña flor de cerezo. ¿cuántos errores a la vez puedo cometer? – lo mejor sería irse, antes de que ese coraje se convirtiera en lágrimas. Estuvo a punto de marcharse, pero se detuvo y no pudo asimilar lo que veía, había dejado de respirar, se sentía mareado.

Lee… - esa voz, provenía de sus labios, sin duda. Esa mirada glauca era solo para él. Y sus manos, estrechaban con fuerza la sabana, esas pequeñas manitas pálidas en contraste con su piel trigueña. – y-yo… - Shaoran tragó saliva estrepitosamente, se acercaba cada vez más a él, al punto que podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre sus labios. No supo más de él, cuando sus labios se rozaron con suma delicadeza.

_A fuera una cellisca se hizo presente, era Diciembre después de todo… como se veian las cosas, era probable que nevara. _

Tomoyo, ¿estas segura de esto? – murmuró meloso en el oído de la amatista.

S-si – contesto, agradeció que no hubiera luz para que su novio no viera su sonrojo y el temblor de sus manos.

No sé, quizás deberíamos de posponer esto – algo en su voz denotaba miedo, sería la primera vez para ambos. Alguno de los dos tenía que comenzar. Tomoyo se acercó peligrosamente a él, rozando su entrepierna y asegurando la puerta – Eriol, yo te amo ¿tu me amas? – ronroneo sensual sobre los labios del susodicho, su mano paseaba libre del muslo a la entrepierna, el chico se estremeció.

Como no tienes idea – ella cedió ante los brazos de su novio quien la acomodo sobre sus piernas y la besó con la elegancia y pasión de un noble inglés.

Eriol Hiragizawa – el mago presto toda su atención, aunque agitado por las acciones de su novia - ¿me harías el amor ahora mismo? – dijo con la voz entrecortada, los dos se habían despojado de las pesadas chamarras. Eriol tragó saliva, al parecer el sexo en el carro, era inminente.

T-tomoyo, quiero que estés segura al cien por ciento de esto…

Lo estoy – la chica le dedico una sonrisa tierna. El descendiente de Clow, inicio su tarea, la beso con hambre, de un momento a otro ella quedo solo con una blusita de tirantes y él sin camisa. Tomoyo se deslizo hacia los pedales del auto, estaba lo suficientemente excitada que quería ofrecerle lo mismo a su novio. Paso su lengua húmeda y caliente por el vientre opalino del chico, provocándole un gemido, seguido de un beso "inocente" sobre su ombligo. Abrió ágilmente el cierre del pantalón, liberando su erección. Eriol le agradeció con la mirada, estaba acalorado y ansioso. La amatista sonrió triunfante, una mueca se dibujo en los labios del ingles, Tomoyo se sumergió en los ojos cerúleos de su novio dejándose llevar por sus manos. Eran calidas sobre su piel, tanto mas cuando la elevaron y la posicionaron sobre él, para bajar sus braguitas rosas y rozar su miembro erecto con el sexo de la joven. La exaspero de sobremanera, no pudo protestar antes de sentir los labios succionando levemente su cuello, entonces recordó algo muy importante…

E-eriol… d-deberíamos – ahogo un gemido, el contacto con su pene la hacia sentir deseosa...– u-usar… - otro gemido ahogado en la boca del mago – protección.

S-si - escucho decir a Eriol y ella misma se ofreció a colocarle el condón, sonrío cuando lo hubo hecho. Su caballero ingles la elevo sobre su miembro, dispuesto a penetrarla con la mayor delicadeza posible.

¡Hazlo de una vez! – Daidouji estaba ansiosa, con los ojos cerrados y respirando con dificultad, entrelazo sus dedos con el cabello oscuro del chico.

La penetro despacio, con temor de que el dolor la invadiera por ser virgen, la tomo de la cintura suavemente; un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la amatista, su vista se nublo… dolía y bastante pero estaba segura de que valdría la pena, porque lo amaba y Eriol correspondía a ese sentimiento. Poso su frente sobre el hombro del ojiazul, quien la penetraba rítmicamente, era delicioso. Siguieron besándose hasta que todo termino.

Yo… - susurro apartándose del castaño – soy la carta del regreso…

Sa-Sakura… - balbuceo y luego la observo confundido ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir?

Shaoran Lee, puedo llevarte al pasado si tú me lo pides… - su voz, si era Sakura quien le había besado, pero ¿Por qué había dicho que era la carta del regreso? – vuelve a mi… Hare esto solo una vez, cuando estés listo para encarar las sombras de tu pasado. – el cuerpo de la maga cayo inconciente sobre la cama. Shaoran tuvo un espasmo y de pronto el sueño parecía vencerlo, se convenció a si mismo de meditar esas palabras en su inconciencia. Cuando Tomoyo regreso, vio a su amiga cubierta con un grueso edredón, por esa noche la dejaría dormir así. Estaba muy agotada y eran las 4am, simplemente salio y la dejo dormir.

Seguro Shaoran se aburrió de esperarnos – murmuro la amatista.

- claro… deberíamos dormir un poco, estoy agotado – dicho esto abrió la puerta de su habitación y le dio pase a su novia.


	3. The return & the dream parte II

**La segunda parte del Segundo capitulo.**

**La serie y los personajes no me pertenecen, bla bla **

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Espero que este nuevo capitulo les sea de su agrado… aquí se revelan algunos cuantos secretos. Oh pobre Sakura.****  
**

Día II : The return & the dream

Shaoran, no me preguntes sobre eso... – balbuceo, él se sorprendió cuando escucho su nombre de boca de la amatista, nunca lo había llamado así.

Tomoyo estoy harto de que me oculten todo – contesto iracundo.

No me culpes a mi por tus errores, tu…tu te fuiste con ella – escupió lo ultimo como si le quemara la lengua, Shaoran hizo una mueca de dolor, que no paso desapercibida por ella. – lo siento – pidió, sabiendo que "ella" no debía de ser mencionada, el ambarino agacho la mirada y apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. – por favor discúlpame – rogó con la voz entrecortada, le asustaba su actitud.

¿sabes? Yo me largo, no se porque carajo acepté la invitación de Eriol, ¿qué es lo que encuentro? A una Sakura embarazada y un secretito en boca de todos.

Lee… - de nuevo el formalismo, pensó. – no puedo decírtelo porque incluso me duele hablar de ello – Shaoran noto brillo en los ojos de Tomoyo, se negaba a llorar, aun cuando las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

¿crees que no me mata la incertidumbre? – tajó – esto es patético y tus excusas lo son más

¿qué se supone que haga?

Dime la verdad – el castaño se estaba exasperando, la sujetó de los brazos y la pegó a la pared – habla – ordenó, buscando su mirada; ella temblaba al igual que sus labios – habla – ordenó nuevamente. Tomoyo negó con la cabeza, comenzaba a llorar.

¡si violaran a tu prima ¿tendrías el valor de decírmelo?! – gritó enfurecida, la fuerza sobre sus brazos se relajó, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho… deseaba tragarse sus palabras y clavarse una estaca, había cedido con un poco de presión.

El castaño dio unos pasos hacia atrás, aturdido. Se sintió mareado y cayó al piso sobre su trasero. Tomoyo se apretó a sus rodillas como solía hacerlo su prima, ninguno podía hablar, simplemente porque no había palabras.

* * *

Eriol Hiragizawa paseaba de un lado a otro por la sala, hace rato que se había dado cuenta del paradero de su novia y su mejor amigo. No le preocupaba lo que pudieran hacer en la alacena, porque confiaba en su chica y bueno… había sido suya hacia unas horas. Se preparaba para el interrogatorio que llevaría a cabo el joven chino, primero le gritaría algo así como: ¿quién fue el bastardo que le hizo eso?, luego dudaría sobre sus guardianes y finalmente lo culparía a él, por no hacer nada para detener los sucesos.

Sintió unas manitas tibias sobre sus mejillas y volvió en si, topándose con unos ojitos esmeraldas.

buenos días Sakura – saludó, la chica sonrió.

Buenos días Eriol, ¿es un lindo día verdad? – dijo, mirando por el ventanal de la sala, las cortinas color plata estaban hacia los lados, podía ver la floresta llena de escarcha y el blanco impecable por todos lados. Estaba encantada – Yuki…

¿dijiste algo?

Ah yo etto… - el rubor surco sus mejillas, algunas veces hablaba sola… - quisiera ponerle Yuki… a este bebé – admitió, posando una mano sobre su vientre. Él observó con ternura, la inocencia de la maga. Sintió rabia al recordar que un degenerado le había robado la pureza, fue mayor el coraje al saberse impotente, si Shaoran lo culpará, estaría en lo correcto.

¿en qué piensas? – indagó curiosa, Hiragizawa tragó saliva, no quería que un pensamiento se adhiriera a sus palabras.

Creo que deberías de cubrirte bien, la temperatura afuera es muy baja – la chica hizo un puchero, llevaba 4 chamarras y 5 suéteres.

Bien Mm.… busca una gorra y una bufanda – pidió acariciando su cabeza.

¿sabes cuánto tarde para peinarme? – preguntó fingiendo enojo, el mago abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego sonrió, conocía a la perfección a la ojiverde.

Si, claro… me encargaré de peinarte cuando regreses – ofreció gentilmente, la chica negó tomando un color rojizo en el rostro.

Prefiero que lo haga Tomoyo, ¿Dónde esta?

Debe de estar cambiándose en su cuarto – la chica pensó en ir por su prima, pero el azabache la detuvo.

Sakura, por favor no entres a esa habitación – dijo con sonrisa picara, después de todo compartía esa habitación con su novia.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – indago ingenua, Eriol ensancho su sonrisa, la pequeña Sakura no se daba ni la menor idea.

Pues… ocurren cosas y… hay infinidad de objetos que una niña como tu no debe de ver – La ojiverde se concentro en sus palabras hasta que poco a poco y con ayuda de las caras de su "cuñado" se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba. Comenzó a tartamudear, nerviosa.

¡Eriol! – gritó, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, trataba de ignorar la nube de pensamientos pervertidos que se acumulaban en su cabecita, pero era inevitable. Cuando se dirigía a la habitación de su prima dio media vuelta… la esperaría en la sala.

* * *

Shaoran se sereno, exhalaba e inhalaba con exageración, aun se sentía sofocado, pero claro no podían quedarse ahí por siempre y tarde o temprano le vería la cara. Aun que no sabía como iba a comportarse, estaba desilusionado y en el fondo le tenía rencor… sin saber la razón, porque era claro que ella no tenía la culpa. Daidouji se puso de pie y seco sus lágrimas, luego le tendió una mano al castaño para que pudiera levantarse.

y-yo no podría explicarte exactamente como ocurrieron las cosas… pensar que ocurrió hace unos meses y peor aun ver la cara de Sakura con una sonrisa pintada en la cara… ella se muere por dentro. – susurro la amatista con un deje de melancolía, Lee la abrazo con fuerza, Tomoyo caería en cualquier momento, sentía como se estremecía, el temblor de sus rodillas y la fuerza inexistente de sus manos sobre su suéter, aferrándose.

Fui un estupido, ¡mierda!... ¿Qué haré Tomoyo? No puedo acercarme sin sentir su rechazo ni alejarme porqué se que cometeré otra idiotez – ella le acarició la espalda, sabía que Lee había tenido un intento de suicidio un año después del rompimiento con Sakura. Su prima Meilin lo había encontrado en la bañera con una herida profunda en su muñeca, por poco y moría.

Lee, escúchame… para cambiar el presente debes de conocer el pasado, pero…

¿pero? – se aparto ante la posibilidad que la chica le ofrecía.

Corres muchos riesgos – continuó, Shaoran le prestaba toda la atención – ¿aceptas?

Explícate… - pidió el castaño.

Las cartas que te pertenecían antes del juicio, te darán una segunda oportunidad…

¿qué quieres decir? Son cartas Sakura, solo obedecen a su dueña.

Te equivocas, ahora que la magia de mi prima se ha vuelto débil, esas cartas decidieron volver a ti… pero podrás usarlas una sola vez.

Tiempo, tormenta, regreso, carrera, hielo, arena, gemelo… - murmuró la lista y fragmentos de recuerdos acudieron a su mente.

Úsalas bien – rogó la chica, girando el picaporte.

Lo haré.

* * *

Delgados rayos de sol se colaban por la espesura de las nubes, había dejado de nevar pero la temperatura seguía igual, -5° C. Se escuchaba la risa de un grupo de chicas y el gritó desesperado de un chico.

¡oh vamos déjame tomarte una foto! – gritaba Naoko preparando la cámara, Rika y Chiharu tenían un ataque de risa.

No es gracioso – gruño, tratando de zafarse de la prisión del muñeco de nieve. Idea de Chiharu quien le pidió que posara y lo hizo caer en su trampa.

¿sabían que me puede dar hipotermia? – bramo molesto, se encontró con tres miradas chocolate, la tercera perteneciente a su novia brillaba de manera especial.

Déjate de mentiras – dijo Rika fingiendo enojo, Mihara posó un dedo sobre los labios de su novio, estaban helados.

Esta bien, voy a darte tu libertad – el chico sonrió triunfante – solo si esta noche le das calor a mis sabanas. – Las castañas alardearon ante la proposición de su amiga, la chica de trenzas se desinhibía mucho con su novio.

Chiharu no me provoques…

Naoko, deberíamos de irnos, la nieve se esta derritiendo – dijo Rika guiñándole un ojo, la nombrada rió.

Le diré a Sakura que vayamos a la colina de allá – señaló, cuando Eriol les mostró una foto de su casa, Sakura se había entusiasmado con las pequeñas colinas y praderas, seguro aceptaría la invitación. Naoko y Rika entraron a la casa, encontraron a un Eriol trenzando el largo cabello de la ojiverde.

Hola chicas – saludó la joven con un evidente sonrojo.

¿dejaron a los tortolitos afuera? – preguntó el azabache, finalizando el peinado con un moñito y escondiendo la trenza bajo el gorro de Sakura.

No entiendo porque no lo dejas suelto – comentó Sasaki.

Y-yo bueno, es que yo… etto… tuve mi cabello corto por 16 años y pues, es costumbre… - se excuso de inmediato.

Creo que te ves muy linda con el cabello largo, es como miel sobre tus hombros – halagó Naoko, la chica esbozo una sonrisa, Sakura levantaba su meñique dispuesta a hacer una promesa.

Prometo que si este moño se cae, llevaré el cabello suelto de ahora en adelante – las tres sonrieron.

Vamos, tendremos como 3 horas antes de que oscurezca o nevé – apresuró Rika, avanzando al perchero para ponerse los googles les arrojo un par a cada una. Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla a Eriol para despedirse.

No invitaré a Tomoyo, tú sabes, para que tengan algo de privacidad – murmuró, aunque luego recordó a Shaoran y se tensó.

Los tres estaremos bien aquí – dijo, dejándola ir. Ella sonrió y corrió hacia sus amigas – nos veremos más tarde.

Cuídate mucho – gritó, ya que las 3 castañas andaban por la nieve muy deprisa. Se asomó por la ventana, Chiharu y Yamazaki habían ido con ellas.

* * *

La amatista salió de puntitas de la alacena, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Hasta que topo con algo y solo atinó a quejarse por golpearse en la cabeza. Elevó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos azules de su novio.

y-yo… e-estaba e-en…pues es que… tu… él… yo no quería

¿donde esta él? – preguntó, buscándolo con la mirada.

Shaoran arrastro los pies fuera, una vez que dejo de sentir el aura de Sakura, se preguntaba que debía de hacer, aun estaba aturdido y diferentes teorías se adherían a sus pensamientos. Eriol al parecer estaba en la planta alta, el castaño subió y un extraño cansancio amenazaba con hacerlo perder el equilibrio, en el último escalón tropezó y fue Hiragizawa quien lo sostuvo.

Shaoran, ¿te sientes bien? – Daidouji lo ayudo para llevarlo a su habitación.

Sueño – musitó adormilado.

Si, siento su presencia – El azabache tocó levemente su llave mágica y una pequeña hadita apareció sobre la cabeza de Lee – dudo que este sea el momento para ayudarlo – le dijo, la carta asintió y el polvo se desvaneció dejando a un muy cansado Shaoran. Después de eso durmió profundamente. Tomoyo y Eriol no apartaban la vista de él, ahora comenzaba el martirio, la reencarnación de Clow, enterraba las uñas en las palmas de sus manos, ella por su parte estaba atenta a cada movimiento del castaño e inclusive de su respiración. Notó que le temblaban los parpados, ahora comprenderás todo, pensó.

Deambulo temeroso, la calle estaba mojada, hasta hacia poco la lluvia se había desatado. Escuchó unos pasos tras de él, no se inmutó, era solo el pasado; se giró para contemplar a una joven de aspecto débil frente a él, tenía la piel pálida, el cabello negro se pegaba a su cara y cuello, estaba totalmente empapada…sus ojos, de una extraña tonalidad plateada le observaban tristes. Tuvo una punzada de lastima o ternura, así que la abrazo, pronuncio su nombre con un temblor en los labios – Tsuki – de nuevo acudía a sus brazos, la acunaba con cariño. Se sentía enormemente feliz, por alguna extraña razón, la observó con fascinación, como si esa niña de aspecto enfermo fuera la cosa más bella. Muy atrás de ellos, percibió sollozos y el rechinido de un columpio. Tsuki le acarició la mejilla, evitando que volteara.

_Shaoran Lee, se vio a si mismo junto a esa chica, bufó molesto, había cortado a Sakura para andar con ella y lo peor fue que no se dio cuenta de que todo era un hechizo… era demasiado tarde. Si tan solo… si tan solo, ella no hubiera aparecido o si yo me hubiera percatado de su magia, se regaño mentalmente. _

Allí comenzó todo, su propio infierno. Luego de eso Ieran Lee lo abofeteó y maltrato, lo obligó a ver a Tsuki a los ojos, a esa hechicera que buscaba sus poderes, pero no le pidió que se disculpara con Kinomoto, era una deshonra. Se marchito completamente, es que no pudo haber sido más idiota, la persona que más amaba, sufría por su culpa. No necesitaba ver nada de eso para acordarse, luego saltó a otra escena.

Un año después, regresó a Japón en compañía de Meiling, esa noche espió a la cerezo en su cuarto, hablaba con sus guardianes, Yue y Kerberos, lloraba inconsolable… la escuchó pronunciar su nombre, bajó del techo y regreso rápidamente al hotel donde se hospedaban.

_El castaño observó su muñeca y chistó, una cicatriz le recorría la piel, no deseaba ver esa escena porque no quería autocompasión de si mismo. _

No encontró a su prima por ninguna parte, sintió arder sus ojos, imposibilitado. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y casi juraba que no podía respirar, comenzó a llorar, a gemir, a golpear la pared, cuando decidió ponerse un poco de autocontrol se metió a la ducha, no sin antes observar su reflejo, se dio asco; alzó su puño y todo el espejo se vino abajo. Luego se metió a la tina hundiéndose hasta la nariz, notando que se le iba la vida; tomó un trozo de cristal, lo contempló un poco antes de deslizarlo con fuerza en un corte horizontal sobre su muñeca, la pasó varias veces por el mismo lugar hasta que le dio un calambre. La sangre caía en enormes gotas sobre el tapete de baño, algunas otras se disolvían en el agua. Suspiró y escribió con su dedo – Sakura – en el azulejo del baño, antes de desmayarse.

_Maldición ¿por qué no morí en ese instante? – refunfuño viendo como su prima entraba con un semblante de pánico. La cinta pareció detenerse y Lee escuchó la voz de una mujer en su oído, Vio todo en blanco y negro antes de escucharla._

_Lee Shaoran te acojo en mis poderes para mostrarte algo más que tu sufrimiento… - hablo dulce la silueta, dio un pequeño golpe al reloj de arena que llevaba consigo, el castaño frunció el ceño – mi dueña te necesita… pero para poder ayudarla requieres de conocer la verdadera situación._

_Él asintió, Retorno señaló al frente y el tiempo corrió nuevamente._

Shaoran, despierta por favor – gritó histérica, tomando su celular torpemente para llamar a la ambulancia, mientras trataba de hacerlo reaccionar. 3 minutos después, ella subía a la ambulancia junto a él. Su situación era critica, el doctor ofreció una transfusión de sangre, Meiling negó con la cabeza no tenía idea de que tipo de sangre era su primo. Tardó días en reestablecerse y regresaron a Hong Kong, para no volver. Jamás, había dicho su madre.

_La escena se cortó, Shaoran sintió la bilis en su garganta. Se acercaba el verdadero problema, el que lamentaba más que su intento de suicidio pero menos que dejarla. Porque de haber estado allí todo ese tiempo, de no ser por Tsuki, todo sería perfecto. Rechinó los dientes y se enjugó las lágrimas_

¡libérate! – gritaba una y otra vez con la voz entrecortada, debido a la agitación, su llave de estrella apenas se alzaba en el aire, negándose a ser un bastón. Se escuchó el eco de una risa, pasos lentos que le atemorizaban a sobremanera y ella no podía hacer nada para defenderse. – ¡libérate! – gritó nuevamente. Una luz se alzó en el aire y el bastón apareció, el sujeto no pareció inmutarse cuando Sakura adoptó una pose defensiva, él por su parte atrajo el báculo, apretándolo en una de sus manos. La castaña observó con terror como un pico de su estrella caía al suelo y el báculo volvía a ser una simple llave.

¿es lo mejor que tienes, pequeña? – indagó sarcástico, se acercaba más cada vez, la acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo. Rió por lo bajo y luego le dedicó una mirada lasciva, la apretujo contra su cuerpo, hasta que ella pudo sentir el miembro erecto de su violador, gimió sin poder evitarlo.

P-por favor… déjame ir – suplicó, sintiendo como esa lengua asquerosa se paseaba por su lóbulo y de un momento para el otro él le acariciaba el trasero.

_¡Bastardo! ¿Disfrutaste mucho? Te juro, que voy a encontrarte y el día en que lo haga, te mataré con mis manos. Hijo de puta, te castraré – Su rostro adquirió un tono rojizo, era suficiente, se complacía de sus pensamientos, donde él mismo lo desollaba y arrastraba sobre vidrios, era una idea bastante sádica, pero alguien así lo merecía._

ahora, no quiero que grites, si lo haces te cortaré la lengua – amenazó en su oído, la chica gimió fuerte cuando él la acarició sobre las bragas. La desnudo en menos de un minuto, sin previo aviso la penetró, causándole un inmenso dolor. La embestía una y otra vez, excitándose más cada vez que ella enterraba sus uñas en sus brazos.

¡detente! – rogaba, gruesas lágrimas nacían de sus ojos verdes, empañados por el dolor, él por su parte la besaba con ansiedad y furia al no saberse correspondido. – ¡ah! – gritó, le había mordido el labio y ahora sangraba. Gritó nuevamente pero esta vez porque la pegaba más a su cuerpo para así él llegar al clímax, gimió unas cuantas veces, imitándola para luego succionar con la boca, la entrepierna de Sakura y penetrarla nuevamente.

_¿Cuánto más podía durar esa pesadilla? Shaoran se mordió la mano, inyectándose su propio veneno debido al coraje y la impotencia entremezclados. _

Su mirada glauca se entrecerró, quizás si no se movía, él dejaría de torturarla. Sucedió así.

¿por qué haz dejado de hablar? ¡habla maldita sea! Gime mi nombre – ordenó, Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza, algo dentro de ella se removió, por alguna razón sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa imperceptible en la oscuridad de ese callejón. Le levantó la barbilla y la haló del cabello, notando con extrañeza la sonrisa de la castaña - ¿acaso haz dejado de temerme? – indagó curioso, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, viéndola levitar, señalándolo con un dedo acusador. – tu magia no se compara con la mía, ¡entiéndelo! – sin más le propino una serie de ataques que no llegaron a su objetivo, ella seguía sonriendo, sin mediar palabra. Frente a Sakura apareció una sombra, de ojos brillantes y larga lengua, una silueta de aspecto demoníaco. Atacó sin previo aviso y envolvió al mago con intención de matarlo. La ojiverde soltó una risotada macabra… había huido. Miedo se fundió en la piel de la maga, formando la marca de una mancha color carmesí en su mano.

_¿Qué rayos había sido todo eso? Tuvo terror… de ella, de Sakura Kinomoto, no podía explicarse nada de lo que había visto. Comenzó a temblar y todo se volvió borroso._

¡Eriol! – gritó Tomoyo. Shaoran estaba sudando y temblando bruscamente.

¿Qué pasa? – indagó sorprendido y asustado, entonces lo contempló, con el ceño fruncido, las manos cerradas en puños y lágrimas naciendo bajo sus pestañas.

Lee – dijo entre dientes.

No lo despiertes… ¡cielos! Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé – masculló golpeando la pared. Esperaba que no despertará de manera brusca porque si no… quedaría en estado de coma.


	4. Fear in your green eyes

**¡SUMIMASEN! U__u bah ya se que me quieren dar de tomatazos por la tardanza, pero :D aquí ya se va esclareciendo lo que le paso a Sakura.**

**Juro por mi gakusei dobe que actualizare seguido. Hay es que me dio un bloqueo hermoso (porque no podía pensar en escribir pero claro… pensaba en alguien más) haha espero que me sepan perdonar ****onegai.**

**PD. Si hay dudas me lo hacen saber, arigato.**

* * *

- ¿quieres tiempo? Tiempo es lo que menos tenemos… - gruñó, golpeó la madera y esta crujió bajo su puño – entiéndelo de una vez, esto es cuestión de minutos.

¿qué harás dejarlo morir? – indagó la voz entrecortada de una mujer – me estas dando a entender que no queda nada por hacer – chilló.

No, caray, no. Hago lo posible para que todo resulte bien. Si dejaras de presionarme

Si dejara de presionarte tendrías la cabeza puesta en Daidouji – siseó, el azabache le dedicó una mirada encolerizada y esta abrió sus alas de mariposa como a la defensiva.

Déjalo ya Rubí Moon, cuando podamos hacer algo, lo haremos

Yue, piénsalo bien… ahora que Sakura y Shaoran perdieron magia, nos hemos vuelto vulnerables – Eriol les dio la espalda y se sobo las sienes, hilo sus pensamientos conforme las situaciones se presentaban. Primero _Tsuki _esa hechicera de aspecto débil que engatusó a Shaoran un par de años atrás; luego esa maldito que abuso de Sakura, un mago poderoso capaz de cegar a los demás y esconder su esencia mágica; finalmente ese ser que pendía de la vida de Sakura. Apretó los puños inconcientemente… si ella perdía al bebé, moriría. Si lo tenía lo más seguro era que le extrajera toda la magia y eso era bastante malo; las cartas se saldrían de control, como lo hacen ahora, pensó. Yue alzó la barbilla, cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y negó con la cabeza, ciertamente la guardiana de Eriol tenía ideas muy descabelladas.

Lo tengo – murmuró, ambos guardianes fijaron su vista hacia el chico de lentes.

¿Qué es exactamente lo que tienes? – cuestionó el ángel.

Según lo que viste en los recuerdos de Lee ¿Qué apariencia tiene Tsuki?

Nunca la vi en su forma natural – confesó, el azabache le tendió una hoja y un papel incitándolo a dibujar, al cabo de un minuto le regresó un boceto bien definido de una mujer delgada, cabello lacio hasta la cadera y ojos ligeramente rasgados de pupilas alargadas como los gatos.

¡No puede ser! – gritó, ambos guardianes se exaltaron y retrocedieron varios pasos, un atisbo de furia se reflejaba en las pupilas del mago Clow. Negó con la cabeza, apretó los puños y masculló algo.

¿descubriste algo? – indagó Yue acercándose, le levantó la barbilla y contempló una sonrisita sarcástica en su rostro. - ¿y ahora que? – Rubí Moon se escondió detrás del otro guardián.

No me agrada su sonrisa…

Ni a mi, pero si tiene una respuesta quiero saberla ya

Por ahora… quiero que gasten la menor energía posible y oculten sus identidades, me encargaré de Sakura y Shaoran.- la mujer se negaba a cooperar hasta que vio el rostro serio de Yue.

Bien, pero quiero una explicación después.

La tendrás, a su debido tiempo y cuando este completamente seguro… por ahora cuento con una hipótesis… en cuanto a…

Las cartas – completó Yue.

Encuentren la razón de su comportamiento, quienquiera que influya en su magia, es bastante poderoso, las confunde.

Alguien te llama – dijo la chica. Eriol tomó su bastón y este volvió a ser una llave. Se encontró con los ojos amatistas de su novia, colocó una mano sobre la frente perlada de sudor de Shaoran y este detuvo sus espasmos.

Vamos mi querida, dejémoslo descansar – Tomoyo observó su mano y después su rostro adornado con una sutil sonrisa.

No quiero dejarlo solo…

Me asegurare de que nada malo le pase, pero vamos que los demás no deben tardar en llegar – Tomoyo abrió los ojos como platos, a través de la ventana pudo contemplar la oscuridad de la noche en contraste con el blanco de la nieve. Debían de ser cerca de las 10 Pm.

Llamare a Sakura, se han tardado mucho

Están por llegar… salgamos de aquí – dicho esto le tomo la mano y la llevo escaleras abajo. Justo como él predijo, el grupo de excursionistas entraron estallando en risas, Tomoyo suspiro aliviada.

Te dije que estaban bien – le murmuró Eriol – cenemos y digamos que Lee se quedo dormido viendo una película.

Aja, y ¿eso lo puso a sudar? – preguntó sarcástica.

Coopera

Estoy exhausta, espero que mis sueños extraños no me sigan esta noche – soltó Sakura recostándose en el sofá y cerrando los ojos.

¿Qué clase de sueños son? – preguntó su prima, como leyendo los pensamientos del ingles.

Te lo explico en mi habitación ¿si? – ambas asintieron, encaminándose a la habitación de la amatista porque Sakura no sabía que su cama había sido ocupada.

Cuéntamelo…

Bien, no estoy segura de si es alguna clase de predicción, como las que solía tener a los 12

¿son muy feos?

No, solo inquietantes… me dejan muchas dudas al levantarme.

Comienza – presiono ansiosa.

_Hay tormenta eléctrica, una pradera extensa y una casa que se esconde entre los árboles. Se enciende una clase de fuego alzándose en espiral hasta el cielo donde tiene contacto con un rayo. La luz es cegadora…debajo de un árbol, aparece una silueta con capa verde. Del fuego se levanta otra silueta, de capa roja y a su espalda un cuerpo con capa amarilla. La tierra se abre y aparece un sujeto con capa marrón. Cuando la tormenta se detiene, las nubes dan paso a débiles rayos de luna que se reflejan en una fuente, a través de ella veo un libro, grande de tapas guinda y ornamenta dorada. Una ráfaga de viento turba el agua; el libro se abre, brilla y levita hasta las manos opalinas de un nuevo sujeto con capa negra, murmura algo que no entiendo y luego todos se conmocionan… _

¿es todo? – indagó su prima

s-si, por lo general despierto en esa parte, porque comienzo a sentir miedo…

no me suena a una predicción, es algo como si necesitaras conocer el pasado.

¿crees que Eriol me pueda explicar?

No lo sé, es decir, recuerda que no conserva toda la memoria del mago Clow – Tomoyo agacho la cabeza, abrumada.

¿Qué pasa Tomy? – indago Sakura poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, noto que lloraba. Daidouji sabia perfectamente como persuadir a su prima, continuo derramando lágrimas hasta que escuchó esa vocecita diciendo: si dejas de llorar, haré lo que sea por ti. Una sonrisita curvo sus labios, la tenía.

¿lo que sea? – balbuceo

si

… y-yo quiero que… perdones a Shaoran – colocó su opalina mano sobre la de ella, para que no escapara. Sakura guardo silencio, contuvo la respiración.

Así que, todo esto lo planearon Eriol y tu ¿no es verdad? – soltó enfurecida. - Shaoran Shaoran Shaoran… ¿piensas que mi mundo sigue girando a su alrededor?... no sabes cuanto deseo matarlo con mis propias manos – La amatista tembló de miedo. La dulce voz de la pequeña Kinomoto eran rugidos, su esencia se había turbado, despedía únicamente odio, Eriol aparto a su novia del lugar y lanzo a Sakura sobre la alfombra,

Miedo, la lastimas… déjala ver con sus propios ojos a su enemigo

¿crees que la dejare en tus manos?

¡Sakura! ¡despierta! – el cuerpo de la ojiverde se estremeció bajo el cuerpo del mago.

Detente… fui creada por su corazón para protegerla… no te interpongas en mi misión – Hiragizawa soltó una risotada, la carta lo fulmino con la mirada. - ¿te burlas de mi?

Pobre de ti… no sabes quien soy

¿Se supone que debo temerte? – desafió, la amatista chilló en una esquina de la habitación, orando porque ninguno saliera herido.

Muéstrate tal cual eres, o es que acaso ¿me temes?

Y dejar que me selles en una cartita… no lo creo – Eriol rechino los dientes, la insolente combatía con sus mejores armas, astucia. – Mira como la hieres en vez de protegerla la estas lastimando – vocifero entre dientes, la mirada glauca de Sakura se fijo en el pequeño bulto que era su prima en una esquina del cuarto, Eriol siguió su mirada y noto como Miedo tenía un atisbo de culpa en el rostro.

Sakura… por favor, ¡reacciona! – murmuro la amatista. Basto un intercambio de miradas, verde-azul para que el cuerpo de la maga cayera rendido y un brillo mágico se presentara en la habitación. La llave de estrella levito sobre su pecho, el quinto pico se restauro. Tomoyo corrió cual sombra lucífuga hasta la menor de los Kinomoto, tomo su pulso y suspiro al saber que estaba bien, que todo aquello era parte de un enorme cambio, Eriol la abrazo fuerte, reconfortándola.

Tranquila amor… todo marchara mejor de ahora en adelante – prometió depositando un beso en su frente.

¿ella esta bien?, quiero decir ¿recordara todo?

Lo dudo, pero hay que recostarla en la cama y fingir que se quedo dormida mientras platicaba contigo

Y… ¿el bebe? ¿esta bien? – indago alarmada, recordando como él la había lanzado sin consideración a la alfombra.

Tommy, eso no es un bebé… es una criatura mágica, por así decirlo, cuando se desarrolle lo suficiente será como Yue o Rubí Moon, pero…

No quieres que eso suceda… - complemento.

Si, lo que ese mago le hizo… no tiene perdón, la verdad que esto marcha de una manera muy extraña, dentro de ella percibo magia oscura y… deseo extraerla pero no se como. – dijo dándose por vencido.

Vamos, se que puedes hacer algo por ella y por Shaoran

Escucha Tomoyo, hay algo que quiero decirte, lo que sucede ahora es el final de una pelea que empezó hace mucho tiempo.


	5. Dolce Vendetta

Hola, de nuevo por aquí, con nuevo capitulo, que espero sea de su agrado =) . Gracias por leer y dejar reviews. Bueno si tienen dudas, algunas se resolverán aquí.

NOTA: Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece

Solo este intento de historia que salió de mi mente ^^

…………………………………….. lalalala …………………………………………………………………………..

Fujitaka Kinomoto sostenía entre sus manos la foto de su esposa, tenía los nudillos blancos por la fuerza y pequeñísimas gotas carmesí caían una a una sobre la sabana de seda blanca, no fue hasta que Sonomi Daidouji le arrebato el retrato y retiro el cristal estrellado de sus dedos, cuando Fujitaka reacciono.

La elegante mujer tomo un pañuelo, le envolvió la mano y quito la sabana, luego paso un brazo sobre el hombro del profesor para atraerlo hacia si, le acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza, como si de un niño se tratara, entendía su dolor, porque Sakura era como una hija para ella, la más clara representación de Nadeshiko. Entendía que nada sería igual, que todo dependía de un par de poderosos magos, al principio se impresiono demasiado con la explicación del arqueólogo, su hija y su sobrina, pero termino por asimilarlo, aun así no podía evitar repudiar a Dios, es que si Él hubiera querido su adorada familia no estaría envuelta en peligro: ¡oh Kami! – rogaba cada noche para que la tormenta finalizara, sin embargo parecía envolverla cada vez más y era como ser devorada por un abismo. El hombre se aparto de ella y la vio a los ojos, Sonomi notó nostalgia en esa mueca de sonrisa.

Kami-sama no tiene la culpa de nada… - dijo en un susurro, la mujer posó una mano sobre la mejilla de él.

Lo sé, pero es que…

Discúlpate con él, Sonomi – pidió – por favor – ella iba a reprochar pero solo ver su rostro demacrado le hizo asentir insegura.

Lo haré, ahora profesor, tiene que comer algo

Sonomi…- _¿Me hablara sobre magia? _Se preguntó mentalmente, pero deteniendo su paso y tomando asiento junto a él. – si fuera necesario… ¿te sacrificarías por tu hija?

Por supuesto que sí, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Haría todo por ella

Claro… discúlpame fue una pregunta estupida – Fujitaka agachó la mirada "ojala hacer lo correcto fuera más fácil".

* * *

Tras verla dormir por dos horas, comprendió que su mirada no tenía el poder suficiente para despertarla así que se dio por vencido. Cuando despertó vio salir a Tomoyo y Sakura, Eriol las seguía con Syaoran en los brazos, no les presto atención, siguió concentrandose en la imagen que tenía a un costado.

Fijo su mirada hacia el bosque, la nieve estaba por derretirse, la batalla estaba por comenzar, se enderezó y camino hacia el baño, tomó una larga ducha caliente… luego cuando iba a cerrar el grifo pasó la yema de los dedos por el tatuaje que ocupaba su hombro, un kanji de fuego que su abuelo le había tatuado cuando niño, perdido en el vapor, las imágenes de su iniciación se reproducieron en su mente. "_... moriré en ti, no en ningún otro lugar "Aquellas_ palabras no tenían un significado conciso, le habían parecido patrañas sin embargo muchos decían que él era la viva imagen de Sasha Yamazaki, su abuelo, "_con que a eso se refería…" _pensó, nuevamente admiro el maravilloso diseño del kanji sobre su músculo bien formado. Los brazos menudos de su novia envolviendo su cintura lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, volteo para verla, para contemplar su rostro mojado adornado con una hermosa sonrisa. Chiharu puso ambas manos sobre el pecho de su novio y recargó la cabeza.

A esa altura Takashi visualizo una pequeña marca debajo del oído femenino, Mihara acomodó un mechón húmedo de cabello detrás de su oreja, los trazos finos del kanji del agua parecieron brillar, contuvo la respiración alterado. Ella suspiro y el agua se detuvo a la mitad de la caída, el denso vapor no se disperso, pareció suspenderse.

- ¿c-como lo hiciste? – indagó Yamazaki con evidente sorpresa.

- practica – dijo ella con total calma – mi abuela me lo enseño, cuando era pequeña y plasmo esta marca en mi piel. Tienes una marca igual justo aquí – dijo señalando su hombro, ahora mismo tu calor esta creando este vapor – él la miró azorado. Pero entonces un grito procedente del primer piso, estremeció a ambos.

¡Naoko! – gritó, soltando su abanico y al mismo tiempo sosteniéndola de la mano. La castaña había sido empujada hacía el balcón y ahora pendía de un barrote. – sujétate bien… n-no te sueltes

claro que no – dijo sin aliento, la caída de 3 metros le causaría graves lesiones.

¡kami! Me sudan las manos, pediré ayuda… ¡Chiharu, Yamazaki!

Naoko luchaba por no soltarse, pero una fuerza extraña abría uno a uno sus dedos y ahora solo colgaba de la mano de su amiga, los pasos resonaron a medida que un par de jóvenes se acercaban a la terraza, la chica cerró los ojos, dejándose caer, su instinto indicaba que no pasaría nada.

¡Naoko! – gritaron al unísono, después no hubo más que silencio y el golpe sordo del impacto.

Yanagizawa llevó una mano hacia su cabeza para sacudir la nieve sobre su cabello, se paró lentamente asegurándose de que todo en ella estuviera bien, luego girándose observó la suave tierra que la había acogido para que no se lastimara. No encontraba sentido alguno a lo ocurrido, Rika había hecho un poco de aire con su abanico, ella salió volando y mágicamente la tierra se ablando para su caída. Una punzada ardiente en su tobillo izquierdo la hizo retorcerse de dolor, se bajo la calceta y ahogo un grito cuando descubrió el kanji de la tierra instalándose sobre su piel. "_Mi madre me matará" _pensó.

¡Naoko! ¿estas bien? – la susodicha sonrió nerviosa.

Si – contestó viendo como Rika se perdía de su vista para bajar las escaleras, Mihara y Yamazaki le llevaban ventaja.

Por favor, no preguntes nada – rogó Chiharu con aparente preocupación, Yamazaki la sujetó de los hombros para alzarla del suelo.

T-tu sabes algo de esto – afirmó Yanagizawa acomodándose los lentes - ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Te lo diré a su debido tiempo, a ti y a los demás.

¿A dónde se han llevado a Li? – indagó aun más alterada, recordando todos los sucesos extraños que habían ocurrido desde su llegada a Inglaterra.

Por favor, permíteme contarte algo que mi abuela me dijo hace muchos años…

Rika tomó asiento junto a Naoko, Chiharu estaba dispuesta a esclarecer sus dudas.

escuchen… les parecerá raro pero, hasta hace unos meses no creía en la magia

disculpa ¿esto es cuestión de magia? – preguntó Rika.

Si, quiero preguntarles algo, en estos dos meses ¿les ha ocurrido algo extraño? – los tres se miraron entre sí, cosas que tomaron como coincidencia dieron un giro de 360°.

Padecí de fiebre por 2 semanas, ¿te parece poco? Todo lo que tocaba hacía que mi piel ardiera – soltó Yamazaki sofocado.

B-bueno y-yo… cada vez que giraba en el césped, las hojas secas se alzaban y creaban pequeños remolinos. – la de lentes, quedó perpleja, pero no había pasado nada extraño con ella, hasta el actual incidente.

Rika ¿Dónde esta tu kanji del viento? – la susodicha dio un saltito sorprendida. – e-en mi mano – susurró.

¿Qué hay de ti Naoko? El tuyo es la tierra

¿Cómo lo sabes?

No te pasó nada, ¿eso contesta a tu pregunta? – Naoko afirmó vigorosamente.

Li… él es un mago muy poderoso, al igual que Sakura y Eriol. Tomoyo al parecer no cuenta con ningún poder.

¿qué? – los tres la miraron sorprendidos - ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

Porque, descubrí mi poder hace 3 meses, cuando atacaron a Sakura, además de eso… Yukito me contó muchas cosas.

Cuando nuestros abuelos eran jóvenes como nosotros, portaban el poder de los elementos, pero un suceso cambio todo, tuvieron que pactar su magia en un heredero que prometía la mejora del mundo, ese joven fue Clow Reed, dueño de las cartas Clow. La ceremonia se realizó aquí, el joven chino se ganó el respeto de nuestros antepasados, fue por ello que cedieron parte de sus poderes, sin embargo alguien se interpuso: Maju Kannae, un mago poderoso con crueles intenciones, el destello de poderes que fue otorgado a Reed provoco graves heridas a Kannae, este juro vengarse durante años, con sus generaciones. Después de casi 50 años regresó buscando venganza y su primer blanco fue Sakura, quien es dueña de las cartas mágicas.

p-pero ¿que hay de Li? – las mejillas de Naoko se tornaron rojizas.

¿No lo entiendes Naoko? Su propósito era terminar la relación SxS para que Sakura se viera obligada a retroceder, era Li quien le infundaba valor, sin él todo se vino abajo. Eriol es la reencarnación del mago Reed, pero… temo que no es ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que debía de ser porque perdió a su contraparte. Así que nos hemos convertido en guardianes.

Ambos necesitan nuestra ayuda, Li se ha perdido en el mundo de los sueños, donde "retorno" lo ha llevado, y con el rencor que Sakura siente hacia él, por todo lo que le ha pasado, "miedo" se ha interpuesto, aunque al parecer ha cedido gracias a que Eriol la convenció. Solo queda esperar. – concluyó Mihara, esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para actuar, llevó sus dedos hasta su cuello, donde sintió una ligera punzada y luego sonrió sintiendo la presencia de su abuela, observándola desde la pared frente a ella.


End file.
